To Know You Is To Need You
by seducemymind
Summary: Clarke sends Bellamy into Mount Weather to rescue their friends. When things don't go according to plan Clarke has to find a way to fix her mistake before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Playlist for Chapter One:**

_Take me to Church - Hozier_

_Bad Company - Five Finger Death Punch_

_Decode - Paramore_

_Another Heart Calls - The All American Rejects_

_Pressure - Paramore_

_Battlefield - Jordan Sparks_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"I was being weak."

Clarke's words echoed in Bellamy's head for the past two days. This was his idea, he reminded himself as he studied Clarke's map trying to memorize the interior of Mount Weather.

Turning back he watched as Lincoln reached inside a dead goat and smeared its blood on his mouth giving him the appearance of a reaper who had just fed.

"Okay so we make it to the intake door without any of the real reapers seeing us, what happens then?" Bellamy asked.

"I kill everyone, and you slip inside." Lincoln held out his hand, "limestone," he demanded. Bellamy placed the limestone in his hand and watched him smear it over his forehead and cheek. "Let's go, we've got a lot of ground to cover before dark." Lincoln finished.

After a few miles Bellamy spoke again, "I need to know what happened after the intake door."

"They remove your clothes, blast you with hot water and something that burns even worse. And then we were sorted. The others were tagged harvest, I was tagged Cerberus and turned into a reaper."

"Cerberus..." Bellamy remarked. "The three headed dog that guards the underworld. My mom read mythology to us all the time. Octavia loved it... You're good for her. You made her strong."

"She was already strong," Lincoln stated not making eye contact.

They continued their trek through the night, Lincoln leading him to the entrance of the mine. They reached the opening just before daylight. Lincoln picked up a fallen branch and used it to tie Bellamy's hands above his shoulders, hoping to trick the mountain men into thinking Bellamy was his prisoner.

The tunnels were long and dimly light, casting shadows on the walls. Bellamy went over their plan again in his head. He had given up on trying to make conversation. He stopped walking when he heard the crunch of glass behind him and looked back at Lincoln.

"You okay?"

Lincoln ignored the question and stared straight ahead answering, "as soon as they open the intake door we attack. Do not let it close. Once they're all dead, you go in. I'll make it look like you escaped."

Before Bellamy could respond they were interrupted by shouting at the end of the tunnel. Shadows danced on the walls from torch light.

"Another raider party," Lincoln sounded panicked. He reached to untie Bellamy's hands.

"What are you doing!?" Bellamy pulled away.

"We're going back it's the only way." Lincoln reached for him again.

"Go back!? No way!"

"There are three maybe four, and we can fight our way through," Lincoln argued.

"We'll never get a better chance than this!" Bellamy hissed close to Lincoln's face.

"I thought I could do this but I can't okay? It's over."

"No it's not. We can join them. When they bring out the red, you grab it and run like hell, the reapers will go nuts, the grounders will run, and the mountain men will have to deal with it. No one will be looking for a grounder running into the mountain."

Lincoln stared at Bellamy and when the reapers rounded the corner he attacked him. Holding his knife to Bellamy's throat the reapers accepted him as one of their own and Bellamy as one of their hostages. He was quickly tied to a log with four other grounders and pushed along the tunnel. The blindfold placed over his eyes made it difficult to tell how long they had been walking for. Finally the reapers stopped. They removed his clothes and blindfold and forced him to kneel on the hard ground beside the other grounders.

He stared at Lincoln who was already looking at him, expressionless. This is going to work he thought, readying himself for the attack. He would find the grounders and release them from their cages. They would help him free the forty seven and kill the mountain men.

Suddenly the intake door swung open revealing a bright light and a woman dressed in a hazmat suit. She walked out followed by three armed guards in similar protective gear. Bellamy realized she was the Doctor from Clarke's stories. She made quick work of examining the grounders and scribbling on her clipboard. They were all selected for harvest. Everything was going according to plan.

The armed guards were administering the red to the reapers. One by one they knelt to accept the drug. It was now or never. He made eye contact with Lincoln and nodded to acknowledge he was ready. Lincoln stared at him unmoving. One of the guards signaled Lincoln over to accept his dose of the red. Lincoln looked at the guard then back at Bellamy. Bellamy recognized the look in Lincoln's eyes and realized he was hesitating.

"No," he mouthed, shaking his head quickly.

Lincoln dropped to his knees in front of the guard and tilted his head to accept the red. His eyes rolled back in his head as the drug hit his blood stream and he collapsed on the ground.

"No! No!" Bellamy shouted and tried to fight off the guards as they grabbed him. One of the guards knocked him over the head with his gun. After falling to the ground Bellamy felt the guards pick him up by his arms and drag him towards the door. He heard the intake door slam shut behind him and everything went black.

Hours later he woke to the feeling of cool metal against his cheek. Groaning he tried to stretch and realized he was confined in a small space.

"About time you woke up."

Bellamy recognized the voice coming from beside him and turned his head. "Monty?"

"Bellamy," He whispered.

Bellamy rolled over so that he was facing Monty. "Where are we?" His voice sounded strained and he felt groggy.

"We're prisoners of Mount Weather," Monty sounded deflated. "Jasper and I found out about the mountain men's use for the grounders. They used Jasper's blood to save one of their own from radiation and realized we're the better test subjects."

"We heard your radio signal," Bellamy interrupted.

"We? Is Clarke with you?" Monty sounded hopeful.

"She's not here," Bellamy answered. "We made an alliance with the grounders. I was supposed to get in and set you all free, but our plan failed." Bellamy groaned, realizing just how sore he was.

"Wha-"

They were cut off by the sound of a door opening. The female Doctor strode into the room in her lab coat, heels clicking on the tile floor. She stopped in front of Bellamy's cage, and bent down to eye level.

"You're not a grounder," she stated matter-of-factly. "We took a sample of your blood, you're one of the sky people." She looked at Bellamy, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't she continued. "What were you doing in the tunnels wearing grounder clothing?"

Bellamy stared at her, refusing to answer.

"Very well," she said, standing up. "One of our senior guards experienced radiation this morning. We will use your blood to heal him. Guards!" she called.

Two guards rushed in, one held a syringe and the other a gun.

"No! Stop! Stop!" Monty yelled shaking his cage.

The guard with the syringe reached through the bars of Bellamy's cage and pierced his arm with the needle. When the cage door swung open he struggled in vain only to be dragged out by his arms and brought to the centre of the room. The medicine worked quickly, the edges of his vision were already blurring when they pierced his chest with needles hooked up to a large machine. He was having a hard time keeping his head up. The last thing he saw before passing out was Monty clutching the bars of his cage screaming at the Doctor as she pressed the red button on the wall.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa had just made it back to camp, exhausted from their near death experience with the creature in the forest. Night had fallen and the camp was quiet. Many were asleep around a dying fire.

"It is time for us to sleep now Clarke. Bellamy should be inside the mountain by tomorrow. We will await his radio signal." Lexa turned and walked to the other side of the fire to lay down with her back to Clarke.

Clarke lazily dropped to the ground where she stood, using her pack as a pillow. Thoughts of their earlier conversation ran through her mind. "He will get into the mountain," she whispered to herself as she fell asleep to the sound of crackling embers.

Clarke was woken hours later by the sound of hushed whispering. It was still dark outside. She squinted and looked for the source of the noise. Octavia was standing by the edge of the forest, her sword drawn in defense. Clarke drew her gun and silently walked over.

"Stay back Clarke," the girl hissed with tears in her eyes.

"Octavia, what's - " Clarke stopped mid-sentence when she saw Lincoln tied to the tree in front of them. She lowered her gun. There was dried blood around his mouth. His head lolled to the side but he kept eye contact with Clarke.

"Where's Bellamy?" Clarke looked at Octavia nervously.

"I don't know. Lincoln came back alone," Octavia, answered. "He's been drugged Clarke. He tried to attack me." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Lincoln! Where is Bellamy?" Clarke leaned too close and Lincoln struggled against the ropes, a hungry look in his eyes. Startled, she fell back onto the ground.

"We have to wait until the drugs wear off," Octavia said grimly, helping Clarke off the ground. "He's useless like this."

The two girls sat against a nearby tree to keep watch, leaning against each other for warmth. They didn't speak but both felt a sense of dread. After awhile, Lincoln's head drooped and he fell asleep.

Daylight came and Clarke couldn't wait any longer. She stood and strode over to Lincoln.

"Clarke what are you doing?!" Octavia jumped up following her.

Clarke shook Lincoln roughly. "Lincoln where is Bellamy!?" she demanded.

Lincoln groaned and looked up. He no longer had the crazed look in his eyes, instead he looked weak and sickly.

"Bellamy..." He mumbled, coming to. "I... failed him," Lincoln answered staring into the forest behind Clarke's head.

"What do you mean you failed?" Octavia asked, pushing past Clarke. "Did the mountain men capture you? Do they have Bellamy? How did you get away?"

Lincoln remained silent.

Octavia grabbed Lincoln's face forcing him to make eye contact. "Where is my brother Lincoln?!"

"I couldn't help him Octavia. The red, I needed it. I couldn't think of anything else. I'm sorry."

Octavia turned away, her hands covering her mouth. "Is my brother dead Lincoln?" she asked in a small voice.

"I don't know," he answered.

Octavia started to walk away but stopped and turned her head to the side, "if my brother is dead Lincoln, I will never be able to forgive you for this," she bit out.

Lincoln's expression remained stony as he stared at her retreating back.

"Bellamy was our chance. He risked everything for us." Clarke said as she reached in her belt for her knife and cut the ropes securing Lincoln to the tree. She couldn't show her emotions. Feelings were weakness and she had to think logically. "We're getting our people out of Mount Weather, alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Playlist for Chapter Two:**

_Ghost – Ella Henderson_

_The Runaway – Something Corporate_

_Maps – Maroon 5_

_Sink or Swim – Tyrone Wells_

_Haunted – Taylor Swift_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Clarke found Lexa by the river talking with Indra. Upon hearing her approach, Lexa signaled Indra to leave them.

"Clarke," Lexa acknowledged turning to face the river.

Clarke prepared herself for a difficult conversation.

"Lexa, we need to talk about Bellamy."

"Has something happened?" Lexa gave Clarke a hard stare.

"Lincoln has returned alone. He was drugged by the mountain men and I'm afraid that Bellamy was captured. We haven't heard anything on the radio."

"Lincoln will be dealt with for his betrayal." Lexa made a move to walk past Clarke back to camp.

"No," Clarke responded in a steely voice grabbing Lexa's arm. "Leave Lincoln to me. This conversation isn't over. Our people are still trapped in that mountain."

"We do not have an alternative plan Clarke. I am not willing to risk the lives of my people. We would be killed by acid fog or worse, reapers."

Clarke released Lexa's arm.

"The mountain men have taken hundreds of your people. Unless we do something they will continue to take your people and drain them for their blood. What kind of commander would let that happen?"

Clarke was angry and feeling brave. She stepped towards Lexa, leaving only a few inches between them.

"I've been in that mountain. I sent Bellamy in there to die, and I am not leaving him in there at the mercy of those people." Clarke spoke slowly, not breaking eye contact.

It was a moment before Lexa spoke, "I was wrong Clarke. Your heart shows weakness for this man." Lexa stepped back, "but you are right. I will not bow to the mountain men. I will gather my people for battle. We leave at dawn." Lexa strode off, leaving Clarke by the river stunned by her words.

She thought back to their conversation from a few nights ago. "Waiting for Bellamy is not a plan. It's a prayer," Lexa had told her. Clarke swiped her hand across her cheek catching a runaway tear. She didn't believe in prayer.

When she got back to camp Octavia was sitting by the fire skinning a rabbit. She looked up when Clarke approached.

"Where's Lincoln?" Clarke asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Gone," Octavia finished skinning the rabbit and speared it with a stick. "He knew what his people would do to him if he stayed."

"He is with us now Octavia; I would never do that to him." Clarke stared at the girl. Since coming to Earth, Octavia had been the one to change the most. She was almost unrecognizable now in grounder clothing and eye makeup. Clarke couldn't deny that the change was good for her.

Octavia ignored her and laid the rabbit over the fire to cook. "When are we leaving to find my brother?"

"At first light, we leave with Lexa's army. Don't worry, Bellamy is a survivor." Clarke laid a hand on the girl's knee.

"You keep saying that," Octavia commented, brushing Clarke's hand away. "I know you're trying to be strong for us and that you thought you were being weak by telling Bellamy his plan was stupid. His plan was stupid Clarke. You let the Commander get in your head. You need my brother. I need my brother."

Clarke stayed by the fire long after everyone else went to sleep. Octavia's words had struck a chord with her. Lexa was teaching her how to be a leader. If she wanted her people to survive she had to make tough choices. Octavia couldn't see that now but she would when they got their friends back. Clarke was concerned that Bellamy still hadn't radioed but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. It wouldn't matter tomorrow anyway. Their army would be in the mountain and they would bring their people home.

Clarke eventually dozed off because when Lexa shook her awake, the sun was rising.

"Clarke, gather your people," she demanded in a serious voice.

The sun was high in the sky by the time the two armies had gathered around them.

"What has happened to our people will not stand!" Lexa yelled. "They will be avenged! Do not leave a single mountain man alive!"

The grounders were encouraged by Lexa's words. They yelled and held their spears above their heads. The sky people remained somber but nodded at Clarke in support. She had gathered only those willing to fight, her mother not among them.

Indra sounded the horn and the grounder army marched toward Mount Weather.

* * *

When Bellamy woke he was back in the cage. His whole body shook; the after-effects of the drugs still in his system. Almost immediately he sensed something was different.

"Monty," he called out. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours after they took you down. Bellamy...they brought everyone in. They've been taking one of us every three hours... and whoever they take doesn't come back," Monty sounded scared. "I haven't seen Jasper, I'm worried that he was first."

Monty sounded hopeless. The fight that Bellamy saw when he was first brought in was gone. He strained to look around. All the cages around him were full. Some of the 47 hung their heads defeated while others shook their cages angrily, calling for help.

It had been at least a day since his capture and he hadn't radioed Clarke. She would know something was wrong, but she wouldn't risk coming to save them. She had counted on him to save their people and he ended up a prisoner just like them. When he thought of Octavia, he knew he couldn't give up without a fight.

His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of a steel door opening. The Doctor and two armed guards strode in. The tension in the room was obvious as she slowly walked by the cages studying the occupants.

"This one." She stopped and settled on a small blonde girl that Bellamy recognized.

"No! No!" The girl screamed, clinging to the back of her cage.

"Take me!" Bellamy yelled out angrily, banging on the door to his cage.

"No, Bellamy what are you doing?" Monty furiously whispered.

"Fine." The Doctor stated after walking over and examining his face. "No need to drug him, he's weak." She told the guards.

His cage was opened and he was dragged out by the guards. The room was deathly quiet as they exited led by the Doctor. He was half prodded half dragged down a long hallway. His brain was still foggy and he hadn't counted on not being able to walk properly. He knew even if he could run, he would be shot.

They reached their destination sooner than expected and he was shoved through a metal door into a white sterile room. Inside the room was an operating table and a tray holding two syringes and a drill. In his haze he managed to knock the tray to the floor before the guards grabbed him and tied him down.

"I'm going to enjoy this one," the Doctor commented as she slipped on her surgical gloves. "No drugs," she ordered as she plugged in the drill and tested it.

Bellamy struggled against the straps when the Doctor held the drill close to his side ready to operate.

"Stop!" The operating room door flew open. "Untie him now."

Bellamy felt the straps being loosened and he got up off the table.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The Doctor yelled at the guards.

Bellamy immediately recognized Jasper. He was holding a long sword to the neck of an older man he assumed was the President.

"Surrender your keys and guns." Jasper ordered the guards. He spoke with an eerie calmness that Bellamy wasn't used to. Seeing them hesitate, Jasper tightened his grip on the President. "Do I look desperate to you?! Because I'm feeling pretty desperate!" he yelled.

The guards slid their guns and keys across the floor and Bellamy quickly grabbed them, walking over to join Jasper.

"Now tie her to the table," Jasper directed the guards. They obeyed right away this time despite the Doctor's protests.

Under Jasper's instructions Bellamy tied up the guards and drugged them with the syringes meant for him. Jasper released the President and walked over to hug Bellamy.

"What about him?" Bellamy asked, motioning to the President.

"Leave him, he's helping us," Jasper explained. "Now hurry, we don't have much time."

"I will try to hold my son off Jasper, but I don't know how your friends are going to escape this mountain," The President offered gravely.

Jasper nodded. He and Bellamy ran from the room as an alarm sounded indicating a security breach on level five. Bellamy led Jasper back to the room where their friends were being held. They made quick work of releasing them from their cages. Only 44 of them were left.

Monty joined them and seeing Jasper embraced his friend. "We need to find weapons," he said.

"He's right, we only have two guns," Jasper agreed.

"No," Bellamy replied. "We need to free the grounders, they'll help us."

"The grounders? They'll kill us!" Jasper argued.

"No they won't, let's go," Bellamy hissed.

"How will we get into their holding room? It's a restricted area," Monty asked.

"I can help with that," Maya appeared at Jasper's side. Bellamy had heard a lot about the girl from Clarke. Clarke didn't trust her but if Jasper did that was enough for him. Maya handed Jasper her key card.

"Go, I'll stay here and lead the guards away from you," Jasper gave her a quick kiss before leading everyone out of the room.

The holding room wasn't far from theirs. They made it there with no trouble from the mountain men.

Upon hearing them enter, the grounders became agitated. "Sky people," they hissed at Bellamy.

"We don't have much time." Bellamy addressed them. "Back on the ground the sky people forged an alliance with your commander, who is planning an attack on the mountain. We need to work together if we have any hope of reuniting with our people."

The grounders looked at the sky people suspiciously but Bellamy and Jasper started unlocking their cages. The grounders picked up anything they could use to break the remaining locks and helped to free their people who were still trapped. Soon all the cages were empty, their doors hanging open. A slender female grounder stepped forward to address Bellamy.

"What is your plan, sky person?"

Before Bellamy could respond the door of the room flew open. Armed guards moved in formation to surround their group. Leading them was a young man with evil eyes and a wide smile. The President's son, Bellamy thought.

Before Bellamy could give an order, the grounders attacked. Shots were fired by the mountain men, injuring a few but the grounders fought through their pain. Their suffering had forged rage that could not be subdued. They had no weapons but killed with brute force using their bare hands and teeth. Bellamy and Jasper tried to protect their friends, firing off shots when needed. They didn't want to lose another person, but knew that in war, death was inevitable.

Seeing his men so easily overpowered, the President's son started to back out of the room. Bellamy chased after him amidst the chaos. He would not let the man responsible for the deaths of his friends live.

* * *

Their army had finally reached the tunnels leading into the mountain. They had not encountered acid fog on their journey and Clarke didn't know if this was luck or the work of Bellamy. Lexa led their army through the mountain by tracking the footsteps of reapers. Finally after many hours they made it to the intake door. Clarke's throat closed making it hard to swallow. She imagined the fear that Bellamy must have felt being taken through this door.

With the help of Raven's homemade explosives they were able to dismantle the lock. Lexa reached for the door knob and with the help of Clarke, retched the door open. They paused as their vision adjusted to the bright light inside.

"It's time to be brave Clarke," Lexa said as she stepped through the door. Once inside, Clarke took charge. She knew where her friends were being held; it was only a matter of getting there undetected. Seeing Clarke's look of determination Lexa dismissed her, "leave the mountain men to us. Go find our people."

"We meet back here tonight," Clarke replied. Lexa nodded, before commanding her troops. The mountain would bleed red tonight, Clarke thought.

Taking only Octavia and Raven, Clarke led them to an empty stairwell. They climbed the five stories to where Clarke remembered their friends being held. Clarke and Raven held their guns in front of them. Octavia still favoured her sword and held it tightly in her hand, ready for an attack. An alarm was going off indicating a security breach on level five. The mountain men knew they were here. Clarke was not afraid, she thought only of revenge.

She led the girls down a hallway towards the room. They walked slowly, weapons ready, aware of every noise. Clarke whipped around when she heard someone running towards their backs. She saw the President's son advancing on them with his gun raised.

"Clarke, look out!" Raven yelled.

Before she could react, he fired. Clarke felt the bullet graze her cheek as it whizzed by. Warm blood trickled down her face.

Another shot was fired and the man dropped to the ground a few metres away from her. Behind him, was another man holding his gun straight out.

"Bellamy," Clarke breathed.


End file.
